


#BlackLivesMatter

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Pillow Talk - Fandom, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Comfort, Gender Neutral, L-Bombs, Other, pillowtalk, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [pillowtalk][comfort][l-bombs][black lives matter][reassurance][gender neutral]This script was written in the midst of protests against police brutality. George Floyd's death on May 25, 2020, at the hands of Minneapolis Police sparked worldwide protests against police brutality, police racism, and lack of police accountability.I wrote this script for those who need it most, and because there was a call for scripts and audios regarding this topic. I am not the intended audience for this script. I am open to feedback and constructive critiques from those for who it is meant. Plainly, I am white, and I welcome feedback from black (and all non-white) readers and listeners regarding this and any of my scripts or audios.Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.
Kudos: 1





	#BlackLivesMatter

[pillowtalk][comfort][l-bombs][black lives matter][reassurance][gender neutral]

Hey sleepyhead, how was your nap?

[kiss]

I wanted to talk to you about something.

[reassuring]

No no no, not like that.

I wanted to talk to you about everything that's going on.

I know how hard it is for you to watch the news, knowing there's only so much you can do from here.

I know you want to do more, hell, I do too.

[comforting shushing sounds]

I'm sorry love, I know you're scared.

I know how hard it is for you to be away from your family during the day.

I know you talk to your mom every day lately.

Checking on your siblings, cousins, everyone.

[slightly defeated]

I don’t know the terror you feel for your family right now.

The stress of it weighs on you babe, I know it does.

The fact that your family is out there, fighting for the rights they have been so systematically denied.

I'm in awe of your composure, love.

[further comforting]

Come here love, let me hold you.

I don’t have the right words for this situation, and I know that if I tried, I would stumble over myself trying to find the right words.

What I do know is that I will be here for you. I am here.

I can listen. I can hold you. I can support you as you deal with this.

It’s ok if you want...need to cry. Need to scream. Whatever you’re feeling right now is valid.

It's ok to need to take a step back and decompress. 

Your mental health is important. If the constant updates are overwhelming, we can figure out how to stay informed in a way that will be easier to handle.

Being a person of color doesn’t change the fact that you are a person.

Someone with feelings, dreams, hopes, and fucking rights.

[sigh]

I know. I know that you know.

I just…

I’ve been looking at ways to help, for those whose voices need to be heard, but might not know how to help, for whatever reason.

[blush slightly]

I wanted to be prepared for this conversation.

I know, babe.

You know me, always prepared.

[soft chuckle]

You're right though, nothing but drastic change is going to be enough.

Have you heard from any of your other friends?

I'm sorry babe, I know that silence is deafening.

Yeah, I talked to my folks yesterday.

They wanted to offer help, but I directed them to that one charity.

Yeah.

[softer, slightly defeated]

Yeah.

[deep breath]

Would you like to take a look at some of the other charities I've found? Together maybe?

I think it could help us both to know that there's something more we can do.

And we can talk about how to take next steps, too. Decide what's best for us.

I love you, baby.

I'm here for you.

I love you.


End file.
